Hikaru X Tamaki Drabbles
by BeautyOfDeathTheKid
Summary: Yes, you saw the title. These are little drabbles in which Hikaru and Tamaki are together. Other pairs are involved somewhat, but Hikaru and Tamaki are together in this. I need ideas for both this and my Kyoya/Kaoru stories if possible. Rated M for possible smut themes mentioned. Read and review, but please don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok, so as we all know that I love doing drabbles but have too many Hikaru/Kaoru stories. Trying to do a Kyouya/Kaoru story but that obviously isn't working right now. Would really like some help with that if possible. Anyway, I decided that since I was trying to put Kaoru/Kyouya together, why not put the people they left behind together in the form of drabbles. Have you guessed it yet? Tamaki Suoh and Hikaru Hitachiin. If anyone has any ideas for this, read and review, please let me know if there are any ideas for either my Kyouya x Kaoru story, or this story.**_

* * *

 **1\. Purple Eyes and A Little Jealousy**

Hikaru Hitachiin thought that one certain feature on his "forbidden" lover, Tamaki Suoh, was perfect.

No, it wasn't his face, or his hair, or his skin tone, but...his eyes.

Hikaru often felt himself staring at those gorgeous purple eyes, mostly with envy because Tamaki's attention would be on another young woman instead of him.

Then again, Hikaru also had his little act with Kaoru, so basically, according to their fangirls, he would be "cheating" on Kaoru, which would leave Kaoru "heartbroken".

Hikaru chuckled inwardly when he realized that none of the fangirls also knew that Kaoru was in love with a certain raven-haired man named Kyouya Ootori.

* * *

 **2\. Hikaru's Jealousy**

Kaoru thought it was exasperating.

Kyoya also thought it was exasperating, either because his boyfriend did, or because he actually thought it himself.

Mori never said anything as usual.

Honey was too innocent to think it was exasperating or annoying at all.

Haruhi thought it was both.

Tamaki, being the older Hitachiin's boyfriend, and the reason for the jealousy, thought that said jealousy was endearing.

* * *

 **3\. It's Easy To Tell When Tamaki Is Sick.**

Not many people knew when Tamaki was sick.

Kyoya did because he was the blonde's best friend.

Haruhi did because she would probably have more debt if she tried to ignore it.

Hikaru knew and became Tamaki's personally "nurse" nudge nudge, caring for Tamaki through everything until he was well.

That meant also that the older Hitachiin twin didn't go to school until the blonde was well.

* * *

 **4\. Hikaru's Loneliness Is No More.**

Hikaru Hitachiin used to always be lonely, even when he had his younger brother Kaoru his side.

Hikaru went to the Host Club and became less lonely.

The older twin's loneliness, as no one knows besides Kyoya and Kaoru as far as he knew, knew that there was another reason why the older twin wasn't lonely.

It was all because Tamaki had approached himself and Kaoru in middle school and offered them to be in the Host Club.

When Tamaki showed up at their doorstep seemingly out of nowhere and made false accusations and called him Kaoru, he was more upset than he realized.

It was only when Tamaki knew he was the one who was about to rip the love letter, and the older twin realized his infatuation with the blonde was something more, that Hikaru's loneliness is no more.


	2. Sharing Insecurities and Reassurances

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't written anything in awhile I have had the major case of Writer's Block but I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for either my Hikaru x Tamaki Drabbles or my Kaoru x Kyoya one-shots story. If you do please let me know I will take criticism but don't hate OK? Thanks.**_

* * *

Hikaru Hitachiin may not seem like the type of guy who has any insecurities whatsoever. Well dear reader, if this is what you thought then you are most certainly wrong.

Tamaki was sitting beside his many guests of the Host Club without realizing that his boyfriend Hikaru Hitachiin was standing in the corner brooding.

"Hikaru what is going on with you? He loves you there's no denying that." Hikaru's twin Kaoru tells him as he smiles.

"I know Kaoru I know. It's only the fact that-and I can't help this-but I'm sorta...sorta...jealous." Hikaru replies with a blush on his face.

"Hikaru you knew what you were getting into when you accepted Tamaki's offer of courtship." Kyoya reminds while writing in his little black book.

* * *

Tamaki knew what was going on across the room-only he would know the brilliant bright blush on his boyfriend's face.

He stood up and walks over to Hikaru, smiling and ruffling his boyfriend's bright orange hair.

"So what's the problem Hika? Hmm?" Tamaki asks while he leans his head on the orange-haired boy's shoulder.

"OK so the truth is...I'm sorta jealous of all those fangirls around you. Don't worry I'm not going to insist you quit the Host Club it's just...I can't help it." Hikaru says with puffed out cheeks.

"if you were jealous why didn't you tell me Hikaru? You know I would do anything to make you happy no matter what it is." Tamaki pulls the boy closer.

"I didn't want to tell you because I know that you're a Host and it's your job to make girls happy. It's just that...I'm not a girl and I can't help but think that you'd always prefer girls to boys...prefer girls to me." Hikaru says with a faint smile as he looks down at the floor.

* * *

"Hikaru I will never ever ever do this with anyone else I love you so so much and there will never be any other girl or guy out there that is my Hikaru Hitachiin. _You're_ my Hikaru Hitachiin and you always will be." Tamaki answers as he pulls the orange-haired boy close.

"But how do I know that you won't find someone else? That you won't go to France with another boy or girl and have them meet your grandmother?" Hikaru asks worriedly.

"That will never happen OK? You are going to meet my grandmother and I am going to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life. I am going to take you to France and you will meet my mother." Tamaki states with a grin.

"But Tamaki what if your Mom doesn't like me?" Hikaru asks with big, wide, curious eyes.

"She'll love you I know she will. And if she doesn't that doesn't matter. I may love my mother but I love you more Hika I really really do." Tamaki states, half-begging as he holds the auburn-haired older twin's hands.

"But Tamaki you love your Mom so her opinion will definitely matter to you." Hikaru reminds the blonde with a slight smack upside the head.

"Ow! Okay you're right her opinion does matter to me but yours matters more to me." Tamaki answers.

His arms are around Hikaru, both of them falling to the floor and Kaoru capturing the picture at the exact same moment they hit the floor.


End file.
